Digital video recorders (DVRs) allow users to record television programs for later viewing. Typically, users set recording timers to record particular television programs at specified times. Recording conflicts occur if two or more recording timers are set at the same time or otherwise overlap. Recording conflicts may occur after the user sets a recording timer if the broadcast schedule changes for selected programs. A DVR may automatically resolve a recording conflict according to pre-determined priority rules absent user input to the contrary. The priority rules may result in the DVR not recording a program that the user would have preferred to record. Thus, it is a problem that the user is not able to resolve recording conflicts while away from their DVR.